onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Killer
Influence Okay the Voldo simular thingy is now on the page. Inccidently, the reason for that picture upload; this is the sort of move Voldo is capable of in the games, although Voldo has no exact moves like this one. Been playing Soul Calibur long enough (Voldo is my best character as it happens) to spot the simulairities here between the moves. I had a funny idea Killer was going to be a "spinny weapon" character the moment I saw the design handle. Now I'm wondering what else Oda stuck in this series we're not seeing. One-Winged Hawk 16:58, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :I've been tempted to keep my connection between Law and Jay Kay of the band Jamiroquai (both in appearance and how his DF reminds me of the "Virtual Insanity" video where he moves and controls objects within an enclosed room) but I rather have confirmation first from the master. -StrangerAtaru 17:35, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Its annoying, but we have to wait until clear evidence before we can write trivias like this. Its why "Nightmare before christmas" has never been allowed on Brook's page. Many argue the designs are simulair, but having played video games long enough, including "Grim Fandango" a lot of skeletons look the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:42, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Killer does give off a Voldo vibe also to me as well since I'm also a Soul Calibur and Voldo fan. I'm not sure if other people can see it, but since there aren't many other scythe wielding masked men out there, it's a possibility I guess. It would be nice if it was easier to send letters asking Oda about this things without being Japanese.Mugiwara Franky 20:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Voldo's weapons are Katars. But some of his alternatives are scyth-like anyway. One-Winged Hawk 20:42, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Also, Oda's SBSs are getting less useful so even if someone knew Japanese it wouldn't help here much. I presume its because he is getting more and more "dumb" letters sent to him and those that aren't likely are either already answered by the storyline or himself, or alternatively unanswerable at this stage (e.g. Plot Spoilers). One-Winged Hawk 12:18, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Got round to fixing up that Daft Punk reference someone put on the page to a suitable level. Last time I attempted it, I dropped the links three times (length of names I was copying) and got annoyed at it (and left it). Not 100% sure on this one, same with the Voldo one, but its strong enough to be on the page. I know Daft Punk were pretty famous in Japan back in 2003 thanks to that movie. Considering the events playing out now were meant to happen 5 years ago, it wouldn't suprise me if it wasn't thought of then (2008 - 5 = 2003). --One-Winged Hawk 10:38, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Is it just me or does his hair look like Goku in Super Saiyan 3 mode? 06:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Is it me or does this look like a wild guess. Ding dong, SS3 wasn't the only character with that hairstyle and it may be true.. But lets not make anymore wild guesses, I'm tired of wild guesses. One-Winged Hawk 06:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :: Given that SS3 is the most iconic example of that style, and Oda is admittedly a huge fan of Dragonball, it seems pretty damn likely that it's a deliberate reference. 03:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't take it off the page anymore if it was added. Somany are saying it the trivia section is full of guesses now. One-Winged Hawk 18:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: If Killer's hairstyle is influenced by a character... it's Shiki. Scual 18:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I disagree with you Scual, Shiki wasn't even decided whether he would have the steering wheel or not some time ago (it was going to go to someone else), Oda wasn't decided whether Shiki would be added thoroughly in the Impel Down arc either (decided to make a canon movie focused on him). Unless we have evidence that Shiki was planned, designed with golden long hair before Killer. We can only say, they have similar hair (though the rest of their appearances are completely different). It would be fair to assume, that SSJ3 could have influenced the design but not to add it in the same sense. It's speculation, and he lacks anything that could be seen as a homage. --One Piece Of Romance Dawn 16:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Stance Read the Mantis stace and look at his introduction picture. So do people notice the simulairities or am I dreaming? This has been bugging me for a while, it clicked this morning where I had seen it before. One-Winged Hawk 09:18, 28 June 2008 (UTC) :Second look, not quite the same. Forget about it, there is simulairites but they aren't quite the same, plus Killer only uses it here. One-Winged Hawk 09:20, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Super-Human Speed In page, where it lists the abilities of the elevens, it says Killer has Where did he display that? Yatanogarasu 04:29, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Killer's Bounty I'm kinda confused. In my volume 51 Killer's bounty is 108 million beri, however, in here it is 162 million? My book is the danish version, so i'm not so sure but could someone please say what is the real deal? Mihoyam1 17:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) It's 162 million. Check chapter 498 online somewhere, it ought to say that. It's kind of odd that the bounty would vary in different versions. Usually the only things that vary from language to language are the names of people and things.DancePowderer 17:49, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the answer. Well, that book is kinda messed up really. It states that Urouge has the 162 million and some part of it is even in german! But thanks for bringing some light on the matter. :D Mihoyam1 18:10, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Blame the World Government, they don't want you to know the truth! Jokes apart, how is it possible that some parts are in other language? Is that the official Danish version? — Holothurion 21:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, yes. But never mind. The publishing house and the translators have messed up a lot of stuf (repeating sentences, writing a part in german etc.) But since we have this wiki, I should be able to differ truth from false. Mihoyam1 09:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ha, you think the Danish version is messed up? You should see the Finnish volume 51: They mention that Urouge's bounty is a whopping 1800 million beri(he must have gotten that with his awesome trollface), while Law apparently doesn't even have a bounty to begin with xD 22:14, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Karambit? Anyone else see the similarity?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:04, January 28, 2012 (UTC) No?? I mean the weapons. Don't those look similar to the curved blades Killer uses?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:19, January 28, 2012 (UTC) They resemble scythes more to me. Maybe a trivia item? 00:25, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I noticed it primarily because the curve is more akin to that of the karambit than the scythe. The karambit also isn't attached to a staff like scythe blades usually are.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 00:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Killer's weapons could just as easily be scythe blades or modified sabers. I wouldn't add it. 06:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps not as a definite source (since it would be speculation), but the karambit is the closest real-life weapon to Killer's own. The similarity could be noted.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 07:00, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Unmasked Shouldn't we use images of him as Kamazo for his infobox and portrait since that's his current appearance? We can put his masked post-timeskip images in his appearance section & change back if he wears the mask again. :��‍☠️���� (talk) 09:30, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Yes. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:01, May 31, 2019 (UTC) If we do so for the New Fish-man Pirates, we should for Killer. 21:18, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Just change it, there's no real reason to show him with the mask on if we already know his real appearance, that'd be like showing Cracker in his cookie armour form. 01:10, June 2, 2019 (UTC) 3 people agree with me so far. Anyone else? :��‍☠️���� (talk) 06:54, June 21, 2019 (UTC) Yes, we should. If he ever decides to put his mask back on, the wiki can change it back, but it appears that he'll be without his mask for quite some time. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 07:49, June 21, 2019 (UTC) No, even if he puts his mask back on, we should keep his unmasked image as his main profile. 02:43, June 24, 2019 (UTC)